Lovers and Losers
by VampessHardy
Summary: Stiles has been missing for 3 weeks and his pack were worried about him, what had happened between him and Derek and what had made him place a bomb in the police station who did he plan to hurt? This is a Sterek fic will contain Slash, will contain male pairings don't read if you don't like just skip happily past :)
1. Chapter 1

Lovers and Losers

"You saved my life, are you ok" Chris shouted over the noise, looking at Derek who had jumped and covered him when the bomb went off, there was glass everywhere desks and paperwork littered the police station. Chris remained calm he was used to situation that put his life at risk; he could see the cuts on Derek's face already beginning to heal as they spoke. Chris reached his hand up his fingers slightly grazing Derek's skin; Derek turned his head from the touch as Chris moved his hand aware of where they were. Derek was shaking, white and looked like he was going to hit the floor, Chris reached out and grabbed the wolf taking his weight as they tried to avoid the chaos that was happening around them. They could hear the sirens of the local fire brigade and ambulances on their way to the scene, Chris looked around at the officers laying in the debris so much pain surrounding him pain caused by the pain of a teenage boy.

Paramedics are on their way Derek just hold on "no the healing they can't work on me" Derek grabbed at Chris shirt "They can't Chris"

"Why would Stiles do this to you Derek, he knows you're in the building, he's knows you would get hurt"

Derek never spoke he knew Stiles was close he could sense him, feel him, they had to leave they had to get out of here this was not the end of his vengeance, shifting more of his weight onto Chris, Derek could feel his back wasn't healing there was too much glass in his jacket digging into the flesh underneath he was losing blood fast making him weak, Derek did not do weak well, he was strong, a survivor.

Derek looked around trying to figure out where Stiles was he vision becoming blurred as he felt his body continued to get weaker, he couldn't help but think of his sweet Stiles, his boy, doing this to them, doing this to him. "Derek we need to go now"

Stiles was watching the exchange from the back of the room in the shadows where he had been spending much of his time lately, away from his pack, away from his dad, away from Derek, his Derek. In the shadows he could observe the chaos that he had created, he began to feel quite pleased with himself he had his big alpha wolf worrying about his next move, worrying about the chaos he was creating and the hunter looking after him, how dare he touch his sour wolf, his alpha, how dare he think he can replace him, ha stiles laughed to himself as a sadistic smile spread across his face.

Chris had taken Derek back to his loft avoiding red lights and speeding tickets along the way, Chris had managed to get Derek out of the jacket and shirt he was wearing to tend to the cuts on his back, the cuts were deep, some of the glass Chris had to pull out Derek had lost a lot of blood but his ability to heal was already working. Chris always found watching the skin of a werewolf fuse back together amazing, the pack were still out looking for Stiles unsure of where he would be they had no leads, no sights and no contact at least no contact that wasn't a plan to hurt someone, he had not been seen in 3 weeks and the pack were getting increasingly worried not knowing the reason for his disappearance was also effecting the pack especially Scott who grilled Derek every time he seen him wanting to know why Stiles had left. Derek sat on the edge of the bed his head held in his hands the stress showing in the moonlight that shone in from the large windows lightening up his sad face.

"Derek... this is not your fault" Breaking the silence with his soft voice, Chris knelled in front of Derek lifting his chin with his fingers, Chris felt his heart break, Derek looked beaten, older somehow.

"Derek look at me" Derek's head lifted the tears in his green eyes shone in the moonlight Chris wanted to wrap his arms around him let him know that it would be ok, but Chris knew that this was not going to happen resting his hand on Derek's shoulder not knowing how much further to push the distraught wolf in front of him.

"This is not your fault Derek, you did not turn Stiles bad, you did nothing wrong to Stiles, he's hurting Derek and he's showing it in a way that is a little bit mad, but we will find him and we will make sure that he is ok " Chris moved his hand up wiping the tears from Derek's face. Derek's eyes closed at his touch leaning forward his head meeting Chris as their warm skin touched.

Derek spoke low and soft "This is our fault Chris we did this, we should never have happened, this should never have happened" Derek stood walking towards the bathroom "You need to go, I don't want you here not now, I need to find Stiles and I can't do that if your with me"

Chris dropped his eyes looking at the floor "Derek don't do this don't push me away, we will find Stiles as a pack as a team and we will help him, Derek..." Derek turned to look at Chris "I love him Chris, I've always loved him, and this," Derek flings his arms between them both "this Chris should not have happened, I can't be with you and if I could I wouldn't as id screw you up like I have Stiles, like I do everyone who has contact with me"

"Derek he's a teenage boy that hurting he will get over it" Derek looked deep into Chris blue eyes "But I wont Chris, he's mine and I'm his I made a mistake and ill pay for that for the rest of my life, but I can't forget about him and be with you I cant it's not right and I have to start doing things right in my life, now please just go" Derek moved into the bathroom closing the door behind him.


	2. Hurt

Six weeks earlier chap 2

The Moon was high in the night sky when the pact arrived back from the hospital, they had spent much of the evening there after a call from Melissa. Stiles had been in a nasty fight with one of the alpha pack who had followed him back from school. Melissa had called Derek, the only person that Stiles kept asking for, letting him know someone had dropped Stiles at the front door of the hospital with a message for him, and Derek knew the message was Stiles being a target. The alpha pack knew how close he and Stiles were and the pack wanted Derek, they wanted him to kill his pack and join them, they were making the people close to him a target just as they had told him.

As the pack got to Derek's loft, Derek was mad the pack could see it his eyes shone red as he spoke, he hadn't spoke to any of them all the way back not even a word to Stiles. "Why was Stiles walking alone? Why were none of you with him? Why the hell was he on that side of the town ALONE" Derek spat the words out at his pack who were gathered in the lounge "Stiles cant heal he's only human, you all need to remember that, I asked you all not to leave him alone, not with the alpha pack out there tracking our every move"

Scott stood up looking Derek straight in the eyes "Derek, Stiles missed practice to get you something for your birthday none of us knew where he has gone, he just disappeared when we went to get him from class, Derek" Scott shouted as Derek turned his back entering the bedroom where Stiles had gone, he wanted to make sure that his boy, his baby was ok. Stiles was the only person Derek truly loved with everything.

"Only a human hey" Stiles spat his eyes were dark as he looked at Derek. Derek span to find Stiles standing at the bathroom door his face and heartbeat told Derek he was not happy about the words Derek chose to describe him "I don't need a minder Derek, I can look after myself"

Derek moved closer to Stiles, listening to his heartbeat, watching the small movements on his face "Stiles, if you could look after yourself this "pointing at Stiles face "would not have happened I'm not always going to be around to protect you like today, why the hell were you over that side of town?" Derek could feel himself getting more and more angry with Stiles his voice raising, he had never lost control with Stiles but he was close.

Stiles moved away from Derek towards the bed sitting down his head dropped low, moving his slim fingers to play with the zip on his red hoodie, his right arm in a sling, face cut and bruised and painful, Stiles didn't mean to get caught he ran but they were faster, so fast that caught him quickly. Stiles felt like a child he sat watching Derek pace the room if he continued he was going to wear the flooring out.

"Derek come on it's a sprain and a bruise I'm alive I'm sitting here they never wanted to kill me, they want you to do that" a slight grin crossed his face as he looked at Derek not quite sure what else he should be saying, he knew that he was no match for the alpha and that was why he ran pity Derek didn't see it that way.

Derek turned to face Stiles his eyes flashed red "for how long Stiles" his voice boomed through the loft the pack downstairs could hear the noise and tried hard to stay out of it. Alison was trying her best to stop Scott marching into the room they were in and saving Stiles, "It's their fight Scott there a couple let them deal with it" "He's scared Alison for the first time since him and Derek have been dating he's scared I can feel it" "He will be fine, Derek won't hurt him"

Derek felt Stiles heartbeat jump with fear he never wanted Stiles to be scared of him but he was so angry he was struggling to keep control "I can't do this with you anymore Stiles, I can't keep saving your arse as well as looking out for everyone else it's too much""I never asked you to protect me Derek, I never ask you to look out for me and I don't deserve for you to speak or treat me like I'm a child"

"YOU ARE A CHILD STILES"

Stiles stood up never said a word and walked towards the door, pulling it open he could hear Derek's voice behind him softer than before but still as much anger in his voice "Stiles where, what I'm sorry Stiles I didn't mean Stiles stop will you stop"

The tears in Stiles eyes were shining, his cheeks wet "Derek I love you so much, but you will never love me not like I love you, you will never understand your place in my life what you mean to me, how I see you, you will never trust me enough Derek to make choices and look after myself your past is too involved in your future, and you see me as a child after everything I have done, we have done in there and out there, I will never be your equal Derek you will never let me in enough and I was on the other side of town getting you this for your birthday"

Stiles threw a wrapped parcel on the bed, "Enjoy Derek" Stiles said before walking out of the bedroom.

"But I do love you Stiles" Derek says it so low he knows Stiles would never hear him.

Slamming the door Stiles walked unsure of what just happened walking down the stairs all sorts of things were running through his mind he knew the pack heard every word bloody werewolves "can someone take me home, not sure I can drive what with this" lifting his hand and what looked like a small smile from the top of the stairs. Scott looked up at his best friend he could feel his pain the sadness that surrounded his heart "il take you Stiles"


	3. Eyes

Eyes

Derek looked at the little wrapped box that Stiles had thrown on the bed picking it up; it was so Stiles all wrapped, with glittery stars and a silver bow around it. Derek smiled slightly before fiddling with the bow, a small note was attached to the side, Derek turned the box so he could read it.

Derek, you are my world, I love you Stiles xxx

Derek threw the box back on the bed where it bounced and landed under the dresser he couldn't bear to open it; he didn't want to know what was worth Stiles risking his life for. Derek could feel his whole body was conflicted about the way he felt, he was so mad at Stiles for breaking the rules, so angry that he would take such a risk, his own life for a gift, a gift for him that was so beautifully wrapped.

Derek started pacing the room his footsteps heavy on the wood floor, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he through about how upset Stiles was, shaking his head he mouthed the word "no" he knew that he had to stay mad remain the Alpha and look after his pack. Pack rules were there for a reason, the reason too keep the pack safe, Derek felt it was a very simple rule and the one person Derek thought would not break them, was the one person who did the feelings of disappointment were overwhelming.

Anger bubbled deep in the pit of his stomach, hand curling up into a fist he punched right through the bedroom door, he could hear someone come running up the stairs and Isaac appeared at the doorway his head peering around the closed down, Derek forgot the pack were still in the loft "Where's Stiles" Derek's voiced boomed through the room, looking at Isaac through red eyes "Where is Stiles"

"Went home, Scott took him" Isaacs's voice was shaky "Derek...maybe... Stiles..."

"What Isaac, what should I maybe, let Stiles break the rules? Let you all just do as you please when you please, or we work together as a pack so we can stay strong so what Isaac what part is a maybe, now I have to go and see Stiles" Derek pushed past Isaac, grabbing his jacket "Derek" Isaac shouted his voice more steady then before "I meant maybe you should leave Stiles to calm down that was the maybe"

Derek dropped his head, his eyes back to their normal green, he ignored Isaac continuing his walk down the stairs, he could feel the eyes in the room all watching him and judging what has happened earlier, he could feel and smell the disappointment in the room, he left slamming the loft door behind him.

The car glimmered under the moons light, Derek gazed up at the night sky the stars were so bright tonight, Stiles loved the stars he often made Derek just sit and gaze out the window of the loft with him, Derek did not understand what he liked about them, then he asked Stiles one night and now he looked at the stars differently, Derek felt his mind drift back to that night. They were both snuggling in the thick quilt, Derek behind Stiles his arms holding him tight sitting in front of the big windows in the loft bedroom; the moon light lit up Stiles face his big hazel eyes glossy it was late but Stiles just wanted to sit peacefully. Derek felt they should move the bed but Stiles said he was happy on the floor with their quilt.

"Stiles" Derek asked his tone so relaxed; Stiles called it his sleepy voice "Why stars, why are we sitting here looking at Stars?"

"Well Derek" Stiles turned giving him a small kiss on the mouth "Stars are like all the people you love in your life with you and passed on, they shine bright, there always there even when you can't see them and their pretty to look at" the smile across Stile face may Derek shiver.

"Not sure Scott is pretty to look at" Derek laughed as Stiles smacked his arm "That is because your eyes are always on me"

Kissing Stiles hard on the mouth, Derek realised just how much he loved Stiles in that one moment looking at the stars.

Tears fell from his eyes what the hell was he thinking, shouting at Stiles that way, making him feel scared of him, telling him what he can and can't do, he had to talk to him to make it right to show him he's sorry. Slamming the car door Derek drove off he needed to speak to Stiles, he had to make him see he was sorry he didn't mean any of what he said to him.

Stiles made sure his bedroom window was locked there was no way he was letting mister sour wolf in tonight, no matter what he said "Scott il be fine, il leave him to chill and il talk to him tomorrow, he's mad and he's right in a way, I should never of gone over that side of town without one of you with me, and don't say you're not thinking it Scott even without wolf powers I know you agree with him"

Scott looked down at his shoes shuffling his feet "Stiles, I know that you can look after yourself, but these guys are all alphas, but he should never have spoken to you that way and I wanted to come in to tell him to back off but Alison said..." Scott's voice trailed off as they heard a car pull up on the gravel outside. "Well that was quicker then I would have guessed" a smirk crossed Stiles face as he spoke "You want me to stay" Scott asked not that he was any match for Derek. "Nah, il speak to you tomorrow"

Scott opened the front door to Derek "God job you used the door the windows locked, he's upstairs and Derek just go easy will you he's been hurt enough today" Derek didn't answer Scott he made his way up the stairs he feet felt heavy as he walked worried Stiles would not forgive him, he could hear a heartbeat as he reached the top of the stairs back to normal, opening the bedroom door Stiles was sat on his bed, He looked so young and so tried the day was clearing showing on his face his eyes looking straight at Derek. "Using a door Sour wolf that's a new trick"

"Stiles... To late Stiles cut him off "Derek I think you said enough for one night... "Stiles just.. "No Derek I think you should listen to me for a change, after everything that we have been through, that we have done, you still consider me a child of all people to think that Derek you were the last per..." Stiles didn't have chance to finish Derek's mouth was on him, kissing him like it was the first and last time he would, Stiles started to sink into him before realising and using his whole weight to push him off. "Derek you can't just kiss me and expect it all to be ok, you hurt me, you made me scared of you"

Derek couldn't find the words to use to make Stiles understand he was sorry he could feel his eyes flash red as Stiles continued to scream at him. "Yet you think that you can just come over here and kiss me... Derek couldn't hear much of what Stiles was saying it sounded so far away like he was mumbling "and another thing..." Derek's eyes changed and the wolf took over pinning Stiles to the wall "Stiles just shut up, I can't listen to your childish chatter any longer" Derek's face was part changed, his eyes blood red.

Stiles eyes were wide, his feet at least 3 foot from the ground looking face to face with them red glowing eyes, even he could hear his heart beat loud in his chest, like it would jump out at any moment, as fast as he was against the wall, Derek dropped him and stepped back, Stiles fell with a bang, looking up at Derek "Stiles I'm so..." "Derek please just leave there is seriously something with you today" "Stiles please" "Just go Derek I cant do this with you again not today"

Derek moved towards Stiles he tried harder to move closer to the wall, Stiles had not been scared of Derek for many years and here he was on the floor because of him, he could hear Stiles heart beat deafening in his ears the sound of fear, the smell of fear took over all his senses, he had to go to leave, he wanted to comfort Stiles, to hold him, he was ashamed and the feeling of conflict plagued his body once more.

Derek looked down at Stiles, once more his body moved slightly under Derek's gaze "Please" as low as a whisper "Just leave" Derek turned and was gone quicker then Stiles could get up from the floor.

Just like to say thanks for all the follows and Faves on this story it does help and to the people who send nasty remarks, inboxes and reviews thanks as well just keep me writing. I do want to say thou that if you really do not like Sterek please just do not read thanks


End file.
